Just This Once
by chrono96
Summary: Lydia and Stiles are left alone at Scott's house, while he picks up Kira for a movie night. While they talk, she finds out he's never kissed anyone. She offers to be his teacher, and it's not an offer he can pass up. Stiles/Lydia/Stydia


"So let me get this straight for a second...You're seventeen years old, and you've never kissed anyone?" Lydia asks, pushing her lips together to hide her amusement. The two of them were sitting alone on Scott's couch while he went to go pick up Kira, and they were all going to have a movie night. They were having a normal conversation, but of course that gave Lydia the opportunity to stick her nose in things that she was curious about.

"This isn't funny!" He whines, embarrassed that she now knows this fact about him. "It's kind of humiliating."

"It's not a big deal. I'm just giving you a hard time," She laughs, but he knows she's just trying to comfort him.

"Don't pretend like it's not embarrassing. I'll be mortified if I finally go on a date with a girl and I don't even know how to kiss. What if you went out with some guy and he had never kissed someone before?!" He asked, putting his face in his hands.

"I like my guys experienced, but that's kind of adorable too. I'd just have to teach them." She shrugs her shoulders, not really seeming to care. "I like a challenge."

"What if I'm some horrible kisser? I'll never even know." He groans, burying his face in a pillow that was beside him.

"God, Stiles, if it's really that big of a deal then I'll kiss you." She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asks, and it took everything he had in him not to fall off the couch.

"Will you relax?" She asks, letting out an annoyed breath. "We can, just this once. I'll just teach you a few things so you aren't completely in the dark when you finally kiss someone."

"Yeah. Yeah, I mean...That sounds fine." He clears his throat, trying to stay calm. He had dreamed of this moment since third grade. Not in this circumstance, really, but he took what he could get, and this sat just fine with him.

"Okay, come here." She says, sitting up and then moving closer; both of them meeting in the middle of the couch. "Just try not to be...slobbery."

"Is that a common problem?" He asks, cringing slightly.

"More than you would think, probably," She laughs. "Especially with first timers."

"Well how many people have you kissed?" He asks, looking at her.

"None of your business." She smirks, tilting her head. "Anyway, I never thought I'd say this, but kiss me, Stiles." She laughs, before leaning in.

"Okay," He breathes out, leaning into her as well. She took a few seconds to let their mouths hover over each others, their breathing in sync. He gulps, and his heart is racing, before she finally presses her lips against his. His eyes closed, and only a few seconds passed before she pulled away. It was a brief kiss, but it was the best thing he had ever experienced. She pulled away and looked at him, darting her eyes between his, before smiling.

"That was good. A normal, basic kiss." She says, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Let's go again, but move this time, okay? I'll start, and you can just react when you feel comfortable."

"Alright," He says, not being able to get anything else out.

"Also," She says, pushing a hand to his chest. "Here's a tip. You always need to make the first move. I'll make it now since I'm your teacher, but for future reference."

"Okay, got it." He laughs anxiously, and then somehow they were kissing again. It was like the other one at first, but then she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She started moving her lips against his, and he did the same soon after. He sat there awkwardly as their mouths moved against each others; making his stomach turn with nervousness and excitement.

"Loosen up," She pulls away, but quickly starts kissing him again. He tries to relax his body, but it seemed impossible. They continued kissing for a few seconds, before she pulled away again. "Stiles, don't be so stiff. Put your hands on me."

"Where?" He asks breathlessly, darting his eyes between hers.

"I don't know! Just do whatever feels natural." She sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck again. "Now kiss me."

"Okay, I can do this," He tells her, but he's mostly trying to convince himself. He leans in and closes his eyes, before feeling the bliss of her lips against his again. He forgot all of his worries when he kissed her; forgot about all of the losses and incidents that happened the past few years. She was all he could think about, and he loved it.

He took her advice and did what felt natural; wrapping his strong arm around her waist, and sliding his other hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. She smiled against his mouth, and slid her hands in his hair, gently pulling on it. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his whole focus was on her. The world could be crashing around him, and he wouldn't even notice it.

"Kira wants to know what we're watching tonight." Scott says loudly as he enters the house, and it takes Lydia pushing Stiles off of her, for him to even realize anything was going on.

"Don't tell anyone about this." She whispers, breathing heavily.

"Yeah." He says back, smiling stupidly as Scott and Kira walked in holding hands.

"Did you hear me? I think I'm going to order pizza." Scott says, and Stiles can't do anything but nod. Lydia sat back on the couch, taking pride in his loss of words. Of course he was in love with Lydia and wanted to date her, but this was a start. A _great_ start.


End file.
